This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Network instant messaging tools developed up until now, have been accepted by the majority of internet users, have become essential software tools of users, and have been widely used not only in the usual leisure entertainment but also in the workplace. Thus, the users put forward high requirements for usability, stability and other aspects of the instant messaging software. An interface window presented to users by the traditional instant messaging tools is a two-dimensional image, clicking corresponding buttons on the interface displays different panels to realize panel switching, for example, clicking “contact” button, then the content of a “contact” panel is displayed, clicking “recent contact” button, then the content of a “recent contact” panel is displayed. Thus, the traditional instant messaging tools cannot apply to a 3D switch panel.
In other scenes of applying 3D, such as rotation in 3D games, is to rotate one element presented in the window, and this rotation is just rotating the rotating object, rather than the window itself.